


Distract Him First & Push Him In His Room After

by typintypos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castle of Lions (Voltron) - Freeform, Cheeky Lance, Common Cold, Dorks, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Headcanon, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typintypos/pseuds/typintypos
Summary: A Lance sickfic where Pidge distracts him in the way a Pidge does.This fic follows a 3rd POV in Pidge’s view and follows canon timeline so they are currently in the Castle of Ships fighting against Zarkon.Lance and Pidge aren’t a couple coz minors, yo! This is more like them caring for each other in a more platonic way than anything. They only get together when they are wayyyy older. That’s my headcanon for this sweet pairing.(Also, I can't imagine Pidge thinking about romance when she’s younger?? She’s happily married with technology.)My langstron sickfic exchange for, Sillygurl1021You accepted both fanart and fic so I decided why not a combo of both! =3Hope you enjoy this serving of Plance Langst sickfic! <3
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Langst Halloween Exchange 2020





	Distract Him First & Push Him In His Room After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sillygurl1021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillygurl1021/gifts).



_“A-CHOO!!!”_

Pidge jerked with a start, her laptop tumbling onto the floor in a clatter. She looked over to see Lance entering the lounge with the most explosive sneeze which wasn’t a surprise since he was _loud_ after all. What was surprising though was that the slight shiver and trying to discreetly wrap his arms around him. ‘Trying’ being the keyword since it didn’t go unnoticed by Pidge because she is very perceptive when she wants to be.

“Lance... are you ok?” Pidge raised her eyebrow. “You don’t look... good.”

 _“Genius observation, Pidge.”_ She berated herself silently. _“Just look how beet-red his nose and cheeks are! Of course he’s not looking good!”_

“Yeah, nah! I’m good! Just peachy!” Lance chirped with a wide-eyed innocent expression. He shifted his eyes about and tried to change the subject but yeah, no - it’ll take a lot more to fool her than _that_! Sighing softly, she stood up.

“Come on, let’s go.” She said. She picked her laptop up, checking for any damage and smirking slightly when she found none and made her way to the door. She glanced over her shoulder when she didn’t hear him behind her and paused.

“Uhh… where are we going?” Lance floundered, confused. He started towards her.

“To your room, genius.” 

“Huh? W-why?”

“You obviously don’t look good and you’ve obviously gotten a cold so we’re gonna fix that. By putting you on bedrest.”

“Pidge, I’m n-not sick.”

“Says the person whose face is flushed like a beet.”

“Wha-! My face isn’t flushed!” ****

“Yeeeaaaah, right. Tell me that again when you’ve looked at yourself in the mirror. You look awful.”

“How dare you! I gaze at my beautiful face every day, Pidge, and t-this baby smooth flawless complexion of m-mine was perfect this morning! I even–”

Lance then went full on rant mode about his skincare routine and the importance of it and how ‘the proof was not breaking into a single zit during his entire life’ for the next few minutes. His voice turned slightly hoarse which he tried to hide by clearing his throat. By the time he was finished, they were already standing in front of his door. Pidge gave him an innocent little smirk.

One thing she learnt from being around him was that if you were to poke fun or tease at Lance, he’ll retaliate stubbornly. A very effective way to distract him so he wouldn’t notice his surroundings for an escape or worm his way out of his responsibilities. One which Pidge just shamelessly used to her advantage to get him to his room.

Running around others and hounding them to do things wasn’t Pidge’s way. Oh, no. She uses her brain to distract them or make the task appealing or rewarding so they’d be willing to do it. Less effort this way too. Oh, yes. Pidge can be quite cunning and sly when she needs to be.

Without further ado, she gently pushed Lance into his room, catching him off guard. She grimaced slightly at feeling his damp shirt. He had worked up quite the sweat from his heated ranting. Despite his flushed and sweaty self, he shivered from time to time which the lanky boy tried to hide by being rigid.

She hoped his cold wasn’t too serious. She didn’t want the team to be in a pinch, and in a pinch they’d certainly be if Lance is feeling under the weather. She’d be lying if she wasn’t honestly worried about Lance. Despite his loud and obnoxious mannerisms, he was a soft and sweet dork who always hung around her, annoying her, bonding over video games, chattering about pointless stuff and even about her own technology interests when he’s in the mood to learn something.

He even comforted her during the times when she’d miss her dad and Matt. Things like that aren’t forgotten easily. It meant a lot to Pidge. So yes, she had a certain fondness for Lance and she wanted to be there for him just as he did for her and kept her company and made her open up to everyone.

So now it’s her chance to show that. She widened her stance, putting her hands on her hips, trying to appear intimidating and stern despite her short status.

“Go change your clothes, Lance.” she firmly stated, pursing her rosy mouth into a determined line. “I will let Shiro know you aren’t feeling well. I’ll get Hunk to conjure up some alien alternative of a chicken broth. So just stay in bed. Please. You don’t wanna go out looking drained like that.”

Lance stared at her for a few seconds. She couldn’t tell what was going through his mind at that moment. She prayed that he wouldn’t be offended by her light jab at his state especially after his enlightening spout about his skincare. His face was a blank empty slate despite his glossy wide eyes. Still she didn’t break eye contact or let her daunting (she hoped!) posture down. Slumping his shoulders, he gave up, wordlessly moving towards his tiny attached closet.

Satisfied to a degree, she turned to leave, giving him the privacy to change for bed.

“I’ll be back soon, Lance.” she softly uttered to which she got a loud raspberry in response before the doors slid close.

Pidge probably had to work up on the art of making people more compliant in doing what she wanted them to without too much cheek. But she’d look into that after she’d taken care of Lance...

**Author's Note:**

> The more I reread this, the more it feels like I've written trash... =/
> 
> I’m so sorry if this was absolute garbage and how OOC they probs are… In my defense, I haven't written a proper story in years. But if you ever did like it even a little bit please leave kudos & comments - that'll make me very happy indeed =3  
> Please do help point out mistakes like my tenses or leave constructive criticism too!
> 
> Hopefully the doodles made up for it even a little bit. Reblog them [**here**](https://typintypos.tumblr.com/post/633477562793918464/distract-him-first-fic)!  
> I’ll post them in my other socials later so feel free to follow me there too (links are in my profile!)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Also sorry if it was short and feels incomplete. I didn’t want to bore you with too much descriptions.
> 
> I love drama queen Lance and Pidge may be book smart and awkward around others at first but I headcanon she’s book smart about people too later on. She don’t got those brains only for technology, peeps! >=)
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Note - Reuploaded the images. For some reason, they are turning out blurry in desktop but fine in mobile?_  
>  Not sure what's going on here...
> 
> _2020 10 29_


End file.
